60 Facts about the PAW Patrol Game Collection
Mayor Goodway: (Narrating) The PAW Patrol have been protecting Adventure Bay for as long as we can remember, but are they ready to save the day on... THE PS3, PS4 AND PSVITA?! The PAW Patrol Game Collection shall be a true experience!! And I, Mayor Goodway am going to tell you 60 facts you should know about the PAW Patrol Game Collection. For this is: 60 Facts about the PAW Patrol Game Collection!! Fact 1: The Characters Mayor Goodway: The main characters you play as are of course, the PAW Patrol!! All of the members are there, Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Robo-Pup, Alex, and Ryder!! Of course, there are also new characters introduced within different games, and a few familar faces as well! Fact 2: Where's Everest?? Mayor Goodway: As you may have noticed, the only pup missing in action is the PAW Patrol's newest member: Everest!! Well there's an excellent answer for why she's not here. It's because the game collection's setting is set ''before ''the PAW Patrol Episode: The New Pup! Of course, this doesn't mean that the Pup's new set of wheels isn't absent! Which brings me to..... Fact 3: The PAW Patroller Mayor Goodway: The PAW Patroller!! Sometimes, the PAW Patrol need to rush to the rescue OUTSIDE of Adventure Bay! So that's why Ryder had made this mobile version of the Lookout! And of course, it's equipped with it's own weaponary! State of the art Plasma cannons, homing rocket launchers, and it can turn into.... Fact 4: The PAW Patroller Mecha Mayor Goodway: The PAW Patroller Mecha!! This giant robot version of the PAW Patroller is combined with the pup's vehicles and is used when things go from bad to worst!! Of course, sometimes they'll need someone bigger! And that someone is..... Fact 5: Giant Alex Battles Mayor Goodway: Giant Alex Porter!! In Pups and the Shadow-Giests, there are some boss battles that are WAY too big for the PAW Patroller Mecha to handle, so Alex uses a Ginormo Crystal to transform into a giant!! Of course, the way it plays out is in an RPG like style, Alex and the boss take turns attacking, so that it's a fair fight. And the icing on the cake? I am the ref for this boss battles! So don't be too surprised if I happen to act all crazy when Alex wins. Fact 6: Pup-tacular Skills Mayor Goodway: Now let's talk about The Pup-tacular Skills List!! In each game, there are a unique set of objectives that you can do to earn exclusive rewards like weapons, costumes, PAW Coins and in game 4: Alt Deco for villains! Now you might be wondering what you can do with those PAW Coins, well for them, you can.... Fact 7: Shopping Fact 8: Costumes Fact 9: Weapons Fact 10: Boss Battles Mayor Goodway: At the end of a level in each game are: BOSS BATTLES!! These boss battles are known to have you drain a foes health in order to clear a level! However, some of them are immune to the PAW Patrol's tools! So they need the help of- Cap'n Turbot: Oh, Mayor Goodway!! I wanna do the next 10 facts!! Mayor Goodway: Oh, really? Not that I don't mind it but- Cap'n Turbot: Great! I'll continue from here! (Clears his throat) So they need the help of..... Fact 11: The Hinako Triplets Fact 12: Fanmade OCs Fact 13: The Dimension Defenders Fact 14: The Clans of Darkness Fact 15: The Trapper PAWS Fact 16: The Crime Bokan Fact 17: Proton, Lizbeth and Eve Fact 18: The Lortap WAP Fact 19: The Monster PAWS Fact 20: The DARK Patrol Category:List